


Tango: Shirley

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written from a picture prompt...Title kind of borrowed from RENT.





	Tango: Shirley

It starts with an argument. Shirley is still trailing Darcey, not quite sure how to react to the woman’s anger. She isn’t the first woman for Darcey, she has known that for years, so she doesn’t understand why Darcey is so annoyed with her. 

“Darcey, just talk to me...”

She moves to grab Darcey’s wrist as they move into Darcey’s dressing room. She is slightly off-balance, and so has no way to pull back when Darcey drags her into the room, locking them both in and eyeing her with what can only be described as anger...

She doesn’t fight even when Darcey finally strips her, allowing the other woman to cuff her, smiling slightly at the lightness of Darcey’s touch even as she locks the cuffs. They feel tight, but at least Darcey has had the sense to use the fluffier cuffs this time. 

“Darcey?”

She’s almost shivering, unsure just what it is about Darcey’s silence and clear dominance that makes her want the other woman so much more than usual. She has almost never given herself over to another woman, but here it feels right. 

“Who was she?”

“Nobody important...”

“Tell me her name.”

“... I don’t remember.”

Darcey almost sighs then, still stripping herself before moving to take a firm hold of Shirley’s arm, all but dragging the other woman with her as she makes her way to the seat.

“Just behave...”

The husk in Darcey’s voice is just enough to make Shirley shiver.

“Yes ma’am.”

Shirley can’t help her reply, shivering further when Darcey settles into the seat she has picked out, pulling her down into her lap, forcing her to straddle her lap, and sit. She can’t really do much to stop whatever Darcey has planned, but she knows she will always trust her. 

The answer comes after Darcey presses a slightly fierce trail of kisses down her jawline and neck, making her way lower, pausing just long enough to mark her collarbone, a move that drags a pathetic mewl from her at the same time, then moves on further. The feel of Darcey’s hands cupping her breasts draws another mewl, this one louder, more honest. Darcey pauses, almost smirking at Shirley before dipping her lips, and teeth, to her breast. The feel of Darcey’s teeth lightly scoring over her breast draws a desperate moan, one she wasn’t even aware she was holding in. 

She’s not aware of when one of Darcey’s hands moves lower, her eyes by now are closed and she is very aware of just how much of a slut she’s being, grinding desperately into Darcey’s lap even as she lets the woman ravish her. 

Darcey emits a low, ridiculously hot, growl and rises, lifting Shirley with her to carry her to the sofa, depositing her there with a husky ‘Stay’ before moving to return to what she was doing, this time both hands pushing her legs open. 

She takes her time, kissing her way from breasts lower, her smirk clear when Shirley takes a deep inhale of breath at the feel of her breath against her clit, taking her time to tease Shirley, waiting until Shirley is desperately mewling and almost bucking for her. Then she rewards her, using a mix of lips, tongue and teeth to drag Shirley to the edge, leaving her hovering at the edge of a release until Shirley is clearly close to desperate tears.

“Her name...”

“Anetta.”

Darcey smirks.

“Good girl.”

The reward is given and Shirley is all too aware just how loudly she squeals as she finally tips over the edge into a climax. Darcey is gentler with her once she has a release, easing her down somewhat tenderly before moving to free her from the cuffs, letting Shirley cling, silencing Shirley’s protests with a light kiss.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, just don’t lie to me, okay Shirl...”


End file.
